Laying in the storm
by Inaba
Summary: A shocking twist to the regular Brucas lots of hero lucas, and a little hurting brookewhat happens when the only person you have to turn to is the one you blamed? Could you ever forgive that person...
1. Chapter 1

Ok so im think this takes place at the start of season 2.. Nothings changed cept no anna or felix so far but who knoes and lucas now realizes he loves brooke; just a little sooner then later..

Chaptor 1

Brooke stared at the wall. "When did it get this messed up" she thought.. Her neck had deep cuts and was stained a blotchy red and her face had a bright red handprint. Her mother had a bit to much to drink, and they had gotten into it. Brookes smaller body was no match against her moms she went down quick.

It had started a while back when her father started gojing on his regular "buisness trips" (with his secretary) It wasn't always bad, but when she drank was the worst.Brooke couldn't hit her mom-it was her mom. so she was no match.

brookes pov

Things wearn't always so bad especially when I was with Lucas my mom would barely hit me then because she was afraid Lucas might take notice; mommy dearest in jail(the horror). So it was more verbal abuse, but then the whole peyton thing happend and maybe that was what hurt the most knowing the hitting was gonna start up again. I mean because peyton had chose brooke; she stopped things with lucas but the hitting started and it sucked, tonight was bad she didnt know how makeup could even cover these.

* * *

next day no longer brookes pov

"Hey tigger"Hayley yelled through the phone

"Yes tutor wifey" Brooke laughed

"Give you favorite wife a ride to school cuz nathan had to get there early for morning practice??"

"I suppose, but were going to be late" Brooke laughed 'it's gonna take me forever to cover these things up'she thought

"Muah, late! Im _tutor_ wife though!"She whined eccentuating the tutor..

"Alright ill hurry" Brooke growled playfully In her rush missing part of the scratches leaving a big blotch makeupless..

A Couple hours later Brooke and Hayley sat for lunch theyd become truly very close..

"Umm no tutor wife I was on time it was not my fault you were in sucha rush to get to class you collided into mr mocclousty; i must say tutor wife the picture of his on top of you..getting off will never leave my mind."

"Um hello ew. He was not hes like 56!!!"

Lucas pov

He watched her dark silky hair bounce as she laughed. God why was he so stupid Peyton was nothing compared to her; I mean they were friends but brooke she was so kind and compassionette and fun. He made such a mistake losing her; he hated himself. And now he justr watched her she was vibrant he was so jealous of Haley just getting to talk to her. Maybe he could walk over just "bump into them?"

/lucas pov

"Oh well shut up Brooke because we all know your probaly getting busy with have the school staff"

"Tutor wife!!Im shocked"

"Whats that is that a hickey from Mr Lands"She pushed brookes hair away tp fast revealing the barely covered scars

"Brooke?! What happend?"Haley looked at her fear dripping from her big brown eyes

"It's just.."Haley place her hand on Brookes

"its okay brooke you can tell me whatevers going on"

"My My mm-"

"BROOKE WHAT HAPPEND??"She heard lucas gasp. His sweet baby what happend to her; she jumped out of her skin flipping her hair back;"nothing. I have to go."

He grabbed her wrist and spun her around"That doesn't look like nothing" She was lost in his touch for a second his smell, and those big blue eyes. That wanted Peyton she harshly reminded herslef.

"You gave up your rights to give a shit when you signed up to be manager at man whores r us." she spat back

Her words were like knifes relesing his grip immeadatly. He felt like someone had sucker punched him. He watched her walk away with all her pride. 'what was going on with her; why hadnt he noticed it before?'he thought till hayley's words snapped him out of it

"Luuke somethings wrong; Im scared for her." Hayley quivered

"me too."

please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**First I want to thank everyone so much for the review I must say I was shocked I got any this chaptor is short; I hadn't planned on updating due to the fact I have confirmation tonight..Your reviews were so nice I had to though. There isn't brucas direct interaction..But i think this mite hold you over... Also I apoligize for my spelling my abc check is down and well pathetic as it is Im pretty bad at doing it for myself..I did try to check this time though

* * *

**

Brooke found herself at the river court she figured Luke would be in school for a while, and being there had always relaxed her. Partly because of the view, but mostly because as long as she was there she could stay in the past. Where her life wasn't such a mess. She sighed and closed her eyes trying to remember a place that was safe.

back at school...

* * *

Lucas fidgeted he didn't want to be there at all, but unfortuanetly he had a huge test that was 50 of his grade..So he had to just wait. 'Fu english' he thought looking down at the paper reading the words describe the one of you best memorys.. He fell into thought.. 

**flashback...**

_"Brooke, dont you dare"Lucas laughed Her face was so bright her dimples shone se had her upto something grin on.._

_"C'mon Luke..It's fun" She yelled reffering to diving into the water(Lucas safely on shore)_

_"Brooke Davis get outta that damn water"he growled playfully She ran upto him snaking her arms around her neck, lightly kissing him until he reached in for more. She pulled away.._

_"Nope not until you come play in the water"She wagged a finger smirking; running towards the water_

_"Brookeee c'mon please its cold!"_

_"Lucas Eugene Scott get in the-"He grabbed her over his shoulder before he couldnt finish colliding them both with the icy water, but he hadnt taken much notice to the temperture of the water.. She had straddled him lightly kissing his neck,as he twirled her hair he could feel her heart racing. He pulled of her top kissing down her coller bone-_

**end of flashback**

"Luke, you there snap out of it.. This is a big test"Haley whispered

"Yea.. Im here I was just thinking about the memory I'm going to write about" he smiled

"Luke"Hayley whispered again

"Yea?"

"Why do you care, I mean Brookes right you wanted Peyton, you chose Peyton"

"Choosing peyton was the biggest mistake i ever made, and hales I miss Brooke so much and somehow i have to get her to realize that"

"But why? why now?"

"Because when peyton chose brooke over me it didn't hurt, even when she said she thought we should calm down our friendship it just didn't hurt. Hales when Brooke said she didnt ever wanna see me again after she found out I just, I just wanted to die. Thats when i knew I guess she meant more to me then i thought"

"Oh."

"We better get back to this.."

* * *

'FINNALLY!' luke thought that test went on forever; he called brooke twice, but she didn't pick up not that he expected her to.. He decided to go look for her. Something was up with her, more then just what he'd done. That thing on her neck he could feel his temper rising 'who would hurt her?' his sweet girl he just didn't get it..

* * *

Back at the rivercourt... 

Brookes mind raced suddenly she felt a cold hand on her shoulder; her heart **raced**. She _spun around_, filling with fear..

**"Drew?!"

* * *

**

**_p.s_**

**_I havent myself completly decide who drew was so if you have any ideas feel free!_**

**_R&R_**


	3. Chapter 3

k so i decided who drew was and i just got home but since chaptor 2 was rushed, and mid confirmation i got an idea, so I was motivated! I think your gonna like this one...

_"Drew?!"_

"Hey little sister!" He smiled pulling her into a hug

"What are you doing home?"brooke asked; Drew was a year older-the child prodigy(he was her fathers heir to the buisness throne.) And always away at top of the line private schools.. But they were close they'd always been like best friends.

"Well i took a couple weeks off; im acing all my classes anyways"

"Of course you are"Brooke teased rolling her eyes

"Hey- don't make me tickle you!"He threatened; he didnt know about the abuse her mother conveinetly stopped when he came to visit, and Brooke knew if she told him it'd just be hell when he left.

"Get off me!!"She laughed

"Hey whats this?"He asked pointing to the cuts on her neck

"Oh uh peytons cat..That thing is violent"she joked

"Oh well maybe you should goto the doctors the could get infected.."

_'yah so they could tell me there not cat scratches great idea'_ brooke thought; "Um nah it'll be fine"she stuttered

"So what are you doing here all alone anyways?"

"Just thinking; yes i do that!"She smirked

"Of course you do; now c'mon lets walk back to the house"

_'o yay the house!'_ brooke thought sarcasticallly

* * *

Lucas stood behind the oak tree watching the two catch up, his eyes burning with jealousy. He hadn't made her smile like that in so long, and the fact that that guy coud do it so easy enraged him. 

_'who is he anyways and where are they going?_'he wondered He watched Brooke she looked almost uneasy for a split second, but why before they were laughing-he missed Brookes smile; it was perfect, and now she found someone new..

* * *

"Mom" drew yelled, as brooke shyed into the corner she felt helpless she hated how her mother got away with this. 

"Drew honey is that you??!"He mother called excitedly; they could her her running down the hall

"Yup im home for a while"He laughed as his mother pulled him tight for a hug; she loved him; he was the only reason her husband stayed with her-if mr davis left then drew would never speak to him again.

"Thats great isn't it brookie; where were you sweetie i was worried"She spoke to Brooke her voice coated with fakeness. It hit Brooke like a ton of bricks; she was winning, again. Brooke couldn't stand her lies, her anger bubbled to the surface, and she couldn't stop it..

"Yea about as worried as you are about where you'll get the money for your next lipo; p.s mom no matter how much you get dad won't ever love you again." Brooke laughed as she saw her mothers anger build with nowhere to go. Normally brooke could have easily had a lamp thrown at her, but mommy dearest would never try that in front of her precius son.

Drew with no idea what was happening spoke up

"Brooke what the hell was that for?! If you upset about something then don't take it out on mom!" He regretted opening his mouth after a second; he watched the hurt flash through her eyes. Everyone she trusted had betrayed her. Her mom, her best friend, her boyfriend, and now her brother.

"Brooke I'm im sorry I didnt-" drew mumbled

"Dont touch me and FYI dont give ur opinion when you have no fucking idea what the situation is. Maybe you would know if you wearn't so damn selfish, fucking around at your perfect little private schools"Brooke snarled slamming the door on her way out **(authors note-i apoligize for the cursing, but i felt it was need to show brookes anger!)

* * *

**

She went to the place that helped her most; the bar. It was their bar-lucas and brooke, but luke didn't drink much so there was a fat chance of him being here, and she really needed to drown her sowrows.

"Can I get two apple martinis please and a shot?"She yelled hoping someone would respond. She walked towards the counter

"Expecting someone?"She heard someone say, spinning around to see a tall blonde boy; her tall blonde boy.

"No, but im really hoping my cheating ex doesn't show up; oh wait." that fat chance was apparenly not so fat

His face fell a bit, but as he watched her say the words; he knew she didn't mean them though; she was just hurt. Her eyes were red, like shed been crying, god he wanted to hold her.

"Brooke are you okay?"

"No, but I mean you really dont have a right to care.."

"I know but 'd like to earn that right back back;brooke please just let me in"

"Luke, c'mon what are you doing?"

"I messed up with Peyton, but I know that, she doesn't matter to me, not like you do i would do anything to get you to see that."

"Your too late"

"I know, but how about just for tonight we pretend I wasn't" he spoke soft she seemed so fragile even words could break her..

she nodded sinking slowly into his chest her eyes watery again he held her tight kissing her hair. He slid his arm around her "Its okay pretty girl im gonna take care of you"he whispered into her ear "c'mon lets get out of here"

she nodded again unable to speak her head knew this was all wrong,but her heart couldn't leave him

* * *

They parked at the beach-their place they sat as he put her between his legs, watching the waves 

"Pretty girl whats going on with you?"Luke whispered; She started to cry "Please I know you have no reason to trust me, but if you put a little in me just a little; I promise I wont ruin things again." He seemed so open his eyes begging her for anything.

'alright, maybe it was time to tell someone, after tonight at least somebody could plan her funeral when her mom got payback for the lipo comment' she thought

"My mom.."she stuttered tears sliding down her face

"What, c'mon its just me"he whispered nuzzaling his head into her neck

"Shes been hitting me, for years"She cried; it was the first time she'd said it out loud

"The sccr.. scratch.."he stuttered; she nodded

He shook his head "Baby I, you, we cant let her.."

"shh just hold me, just tonight"brooke murmured closing her eyes.

"Ok pretty girl, ok"his whispered words erased by the winds

**Please review; it encourages chaptors..**


	4. Chapter 4

sorry it took so long please read and review! o yea and enjoy p.s thanks to all those who have been!

"Brooke?"Luke shooke her; "Brooke your just having a bad dream."

Brooke blinked open her eyes letting a few tears fall;Lucas gently kissed them away."Its okay pretty girl I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you"he held her close so there was barely a crack of air between them.

Broke looked up into his eyes, being with him felt so right, so calm. She knew though. He had cheated on her; cheated. God what is wrong with her 'hes only with you because he pitys you' shes scolded herself. Why why was she always so weak with him. Well not now, now she had to be strong. "Luke you should go."

"What?! No! Brooke c'mon I thought we'd-"he rose his voice, but she cut him off;

"Luke one night I needed to feel safe. So thanks, but this doesn't change things. You love my bestfriend, and that pain you caused didn't just go away. I don't need you or your pity."she scoffed he lowered his eyes

"I don't love her, this isn't about pity you mean so much to me, if I could take those things back-"

"But you can't; look lucas i have to go thanks I guess..."

"Brooke please dont't shut me out not when your going through this; please let me help."

"I cant Luke; I just can't."she stuttered he rubbed her cheek softly

"Do you think you ever will be able to?"

"I think so; I just need time" She wanted to let him back in; he made her life worth something for the first time in forever.

"I dont want you to be alone right now No matter what you think Brooke; you mean so much to me"

"Ok, i'll stay with Bevin for a couple nights, ok.."

"Brooke things are gonna change in a few nights" Lucas sighed frustrated with Brookes resistance

"Luke what do you want me to do shes my mother! You think I enjoy her rampages, but i can't send my own mother to jail!!! No matter what shit she does to me"

"Brooke c'mon your not think rationally; you could get really hurt"

"Just shut the hell up I'll deal with things my way, and you can just stay out of it. You have no right to tell me what to do!" She yelled spinning around hopping in her car leaving Lucas stranded-he had his cell; he'd be fine.

* * *

Brooke sped down the highway on her way back to Tree Hill. She hoped snince it was early her family would be asleep...She pulled into her driveway

'it'll be fine; shes sleeping.' she convinced herself.

Brooke quietly unlocked the door and tip toed upstairs.

'Brooke you can do this grab a few things, and your outta here.'she thought nervously. She turned the knob slowly opening her bedroom door she ran inside grabbing her Coach suitcase, filling it with 5 cute tops her favorite jeans and a few skirts. She threw in her ipod, tooth brush, and makeup.. Turning around to bolt she stopped dead in her tracks..

"going somewhere?"she herd her mom slur; she'd been drinking.

"yea I'm staying with a friend for a few days."brooke mumbled

"Oh is that so.. Well I guess I'll just start my payback early then"Her mother snarled slapping her across the face leaving a big red hand print.

"Wheres drew mom?" Brooke yelled threateningly hoping to scare her off

"out for the morning"she yelled, grabbing brooke by the neck and slamming her against the wall

"regret what you said yet brookie? her mom laughed

"Nope."That resulted in her grip tightening nails searing into her neck, brooke's vision started going hazy; she was slowly drifting off barely aware of her mother violent words;you deserve this, you got yourself into this. When she heard a new voice from somewhere..

"Mom what the fuck?!!"she heard a distant voice yelling as her throat was released, and she saw her mom in tears on the ground.

"Whats going on?!"He yelled giving his mother a disgusted look.

Brooke found the courage to speak

"This this is why i'm upset Drew this is why im taking it out on our precious mommy. Shes been beating the shit out of me since i was 13."

"Brooke I am so sorry I didnt-"Drew stuttered before she cut him off

"save it, i dont really give a shit about what either of you have to say."

"Brooke, please" Drew yelled his eyes glazing. She didn't care though, she picked up her things and walked out the door..


	5. Chapter 5

She threw her keys in the ignition everything was faling apart. Who knows where she would go, but her parents would probaly divorce leaving her with who? Her mom wold see to it as she wason the street and her dad surely didn't want her. She drove recklessly trying to erase everything, running red lightsand driving way to fast. She tried to focus 'where are you gonna go brooke' she thought and his name kept running through her mind Lucas, lucas would take care of you. 'Its not his job' she reminded herself She finnally decided pulling up to Nateand Haleys house; nathan and her had always been close, and Haley was lately.She figured it was the best option. She slowly pulled up to the small apartment. Jumpig from the car she ran up the steps putting he best cheerleader face on. Knocking loudly..

* * *

Hayley opened the door quikly

"Bbbrooke.."Hayley stuttered,

"I was just wondering if I could stay here for a while."

"Yea umm but you, you don't look so hot.."

"Me, o well I got in a bitch off with another cheerleader.

"Ohh well um Brooke why dont you go get your stuff and.."

"I have my stuff."

"ok well why dont we goto karens for a early lunch??"

" Tutorgirl is there a reason you trying to get rid of me?"

"Um well know"

"Then im gonna just take a nap I woke up way to-Lucas.."Brookes jaw hit the floor; he'd came out from the bathroom.

He swiftly moved next to Brooke

"What, what happend"He checked her over with a stern glance

"Ohh she had a little cat fight with a cheerleader"Hayley nervously joked

Lucas looked at her with those big blue eyes. He knew what had happend,and his heart was breaking. Somebody he loved was hurting her and he could do nothing about it. He wanted to know the details, no he needed to know

"Really? Well Hayley atchully-"He knew what he was doing, scaring her into thiking he'd tattle so she'd brig him somewhere private to yell

"Me and Lucas have to head out, some project."sh finsihed his sentence stomping out the door with him dragging behind. She hopped int her car slamming the door,and he sat next to her-as expected.

* * *

"What the hell was that?! I thought i could trust you"she yelled her emerald eyes burning with fury. Lucas laughed he hadn't meant to , but she was cute when she was mad.

"Is fucking up my life some kind of joke to you?!"

He immeadaty felt guilty

"No Brooke I wasn't gonna tell Hayley, but i thought it was the only way to talk to you."

"oh; well then talk."Brooke sighed

"Please Brooke just let me in I swear if you do I'll never hurt you again. I love you more then anyone or anything. I want to be with you. I know i messed up but Peyton she means nothing compared to you,and seeing you hurt like this is killing me."He whispered his eyes tearing

'he seemed so sincere, maybe its time' she thought. A tear slid down her cheek

"Ok."she whispered "but please dont hurt me again luke because im not sure i could take it.." Before she could finish he pulled her onto his lap.

"Brooke I will never hurt you like that again"He said wiping away her tears. They laid there for a while, her head buried in his chest as he stroked her soft hair.

'what did i do to deserve a second chance with her'he thought

"Brooke"he wispered; she looked up at him to let him know she heard him

"stay with me? At the house moms in italy, and keith decided to go fly off to surprise her there..So im alone"

"Luke.."

"Please I just want you to be safe"he stuttered his eyes were glazed and he held her tight

"ok luke" she spoke nervously; his smile brightened "but luke your gonna have to take your time with me because my heart and trust are still pretty messed up"

"I know pretty girl, and I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get through this with you, because I I love you.."he spoke nerrvously awaiting her reply

"I love you too broody."she giggled

"wanna get ur stuff and go back to my house?"

"yea lets go" she opened up the car door as he draped his arm around her waist pulling her closer then ever thought possible.

"Im never letting go again"he whispered

"promise?" he turned her around to face him

"I promise Brooke I won't screw us up again."he rested his head on hers.."and i'm gonna prove it to you." she smiled pullng away

"lets grab my stuff.."

* * *

Brooke ran inside

"I have to take a shower" she said, avoiding carrying the bags

"ohh so u think you can get away just like that huh?"he yelled

"yes i do"she giggled

"you just wait till i get these bags in!"

she ran inside laughing. She turned on the shower and stripped. her neck was covered with bruises. Along with alot of her body. 'ok c'mon brooke your safe now' she thought.

about 15 min later

Brooke dried her hair and put some sweats and a tank top on.

"Luke"she yelled "Luke"she was getting nervous"Luke c'mon this isn't funny.." she was getting scared where was he? She hatedbeing alone

"Roarrr"Lucas jumped out grabbing her trembaling arms. She looked at him with scared eyes

"Brooke I didn't mean to scare you I just.."

"Its ok I just i dont know thought the worst"Her eyes watered

"hey hey i'm so sorry."his words were gentle as he pulled her into his arms

"Can we just lay down im so tired.."

"I can take the couch brooke"

"no I want to feel you next to me."

"I was hoping you'd say that"he smirked


End file.
